


Space Vegas (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, jealous!Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you telling me you’re jealous?”</p><p>“… Yes. Yes, I am. I am jealous. Very.”</p><p>Clara gets jealous in Space Vegas, after seeing another girl flirting with Twelve. And she did something to let everyone know that the Doctor's already spoken for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Vegas (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsired/gifts).



> This oneshot is requested by my friend bloodsired :) Sorry it took me so long but here it is! ;)
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

“I’m tired of running.” Clara whined, closing the TARDIS’ doors shut behind her. The Doctor‘s head shot up, those blue eyes of his looking at her with such confusion. He never heard her say that before. Adventure. Oh, adventures is what he had in mind but faded upon hearing Clara’s statement. He was eager to show her new, crazy and bizarre places they haven’t been to yet.

“Tired of running? You must’ve done it too much. How long were you up at morning to run—“

“Doctor, that’s not what I _meant_.” She sighs heavily as she walked up to the Doctor who stood by the console, leaning. Clara crossed her arms under her chest, giving him a look. “I mean, I’m tired of running in our adventures. Can we just have that another time and… you _know_ … Have some fun. Like in Vegas or something.”

The Doctor raised a brow, mirroring her actions. “Space Vegas?” he scoffed, turning away from her and walked to the other side of the console. Clara trails behind him, her fingers gently brushing against the console. “Vegas— well, yeah. Specifically Space Vegas.” She tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

“Of all places why in Vegas, Ms. Oswald?” Doctor stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his companion who really appears to be shorter than him.

“Because _I_ said so.” Clara’s bossy control freak personality is manifesting again and it makes the Doctor feel vulnerable towards it. He couldn’t do anything, but hesitates before accepting. Those eyes of hers were glaring at him, insinuating that she’s the boss and he has to do what she says. That look she gives him just makes the Doctor feel quite terrified of the effect.

“Space Vegas is across the Milky Way Galaxy.” The Doctor began, pushing the screen to his direction and inputs the code by the console. Clara watches his movements carefully, seeing him typing down numbers and later, his hand was now hovering the lever.

Clara smirks, walking up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She leans on his shoulder making the Doctor stiffen a bit from the contact. “Good. Don’t you think it’s a good time to have fun and relax, Doctor?” she looks up at him, maintaining that smile of hers.

“Perhaps I agree with you, Clara.” Doctor nodded, placing an arm around her shoulder with a gentle pat on her arm. He really does agree with her.

* * *

 Clara steps out from the corridor, wearing a red dress that hugged her curves and her upper back was quite exposed, showing some skin. The Doctor swallowed hard, narrowing his eyes across the console room to get his attention somewhere else. The way Clara dressed made him distracted. It was provocative... Or perhaps, _seductive_. Her heels clacked against the metal flooring as she walks to the console. “So?” she gives the Doctor a smirk, making his hearts hammer in his chest.

He looks at her nervously, running a hand through his curls. “So, off we go.” he pulls the lever, making the TARDIS make a wheezing sound with the time rotors above them spinning continuously. Clara glances up at it then back to the Timelord who was strucked by Clara’s appearance. “Something wrong?” she asked, curiously. The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. “Nothing. We just arrived. Now, right outside those doors Clara is Space Vegas.”

Clara excitedly went for the door, opening it. She found herself in the casino and from afar she could see the music lounge with a dance floor and 2 bars with many exotic drinks to try. The whole place was surrounded by many people as their chattering noises filled the air and faint lounge music playing in the background. This place was definitely fancy and Clara liked the fact that she dressed up for it.

Doctor escorts her out of the TARDIS, taking a look around. “This is even more crowded than the Akhaten Market. Look around you Clara. This is leisure. You said you’re tired of all the running so here we are—Space Vegas. Time to enjoy yourself.” Clara was too overwhelmed, turning around to see everyone and everything. Across her direction, there were a couple of men playing Russian Roulette and Clara went to them. And because of watching the game, she just realized the Doctor is actually missing by her side.

“Doctor?” she called out, her eyes frantically searching for him. Suddenly, Clara felt an arm wrap around her waist which made her look to the side. “Can I get you a drink?” The man looked around 20s, smiling at her. She takes his arm off her, shaking her head. “Oh, I’d love to have a drink but no thanks ‘cause apparently I’m looking for my…. _Boyfriend_.” Clara’s heart pounded of calling the Doctor her “boyfriend” without him knowing.

“Maybe your boyfriend is hanging out with his friends or with someone else. Besides, if there are qualities he lacks in, I can be a better one for you. A better gentleman.” He wriggles his eyebrows, giving her a sly smile.

“Excuse me?” Clara raised a brow, crossing her arms under her chest. This man was easily getting on her nerves right now and the fact that he is becoming a distraction when she really has to look for the Doctor. The dark-haired man just laughs, messily running a hand through his sleek hair. “Sorry _babe_. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m _not_ your babe and don’t ever say that my boyfriend isn’t a gentleman. Because if you know how to be a gentleman, you shouldn’t have wrapped your _damn_ arm around my waist and for me, I find you invading my personal space so bug off!” Clara angrily stated. It was very obvious that she is fuming now and those doe eyes of her were looking at the man fiercely.

“I—” he stammered when Clara immediately stormed off his side.

"Ugh."

* * *

 Clara wanders off, feeling lost and hopeless in looking for the Doctor. She had no track in time—or does it even exists at all here? There was this girl who was holding a glass of champagne, walking up to her. “Hello there, I’m Ailyn. You’re new here?” Ailyn offers a warm smile at Clara and to her surprise, Clara smiled back. She instinctively knew that Clara was a kind person.

“Yes, I’m new here. Well, of course I’m not used to this place. By the way, it’s nice meeting you.” Clara lead out a small laugh and Ailyn guides her to a bar and sits with her. “Oh, sorry. I’m Clara.” She stuck out a hand to her new friend and Ailyn gladly accepts it. “Pleased to meet you then Clara. So, who are you with today? You seem like a lost puppy wandering around this place, looking for someone.”

“Ah, yes. Apparently, I was looking for my… boyfriend.” Clara felt uncomfortable again in saying that word in referring to her Doctor. Ailyn asked for 2 drinks form the bartender and looked at Clara to respond. “Oh, you’re looking for your boyfriend. Maybe I’ve seen him somewhere but I just don’t know him. Can you describe?” Her eyes peered behind Clara and sees the dashing man around his 20s, waving at her. Clara glanced at that direction, seeing the man who pissed her off. “Oh god. Who’s that guy?”

“That’s RJ. A playboy. He seems like a nice guy but I have no interest in him at all.” Ailyn looks back at Clara, their eyes meeting for a moment. “A playboy? Dear god. You know he was attempting to flirt with me and said something mean about my _boyfriend_. I got angry and got off. I really want to punch his face.”

“Chill girl.” Ailyn tries to pacify, grabbing the drink from the table that the bartender served and handed it to Clara. “Here, have a wild drink. It’s not literally a wild drink. The flavor changes whenever you sip. It’s really good and does not contain alcohol.” Clara studies the glowing galaxy-like drink and accepts the glass, sniffing it and takes a sip. “Oh, wow. It tastes like berries and cream.”

“I told you. It’s great.” Ailyn laughs, finishing her champagne and drank the wild wine afterwards. “Okay, so let’s go back to what we’re talking about. Describe your boyfriend.”

“He has fluffy hair, is wearing a dark blue Crombie coat that matches his trousers and black boots.”

“Wow, your boyfriend has a nice sense of fashion like you. Like dressing him up?” Ailyn asks, making Clara blush at her question. “I—ugh. I don’t dress up my boyfriend. He chooses what he wants to wear.” She averted her eyes from Ailyn, now searching for the Doctor again in the crowd.

When she was about to sip from her wine, Clara gasped and spots a fluffy silver haired man across the bar talking with another girl who seemed to flirt with him. Clara carefully watches, seeing the girl fixing the lapels of his coat and running her hands on it. The glass on her hand dropped, shattering into pieces on the ground which startled Ailyn. “Clara?! Clara what’s wrong?” Ailyn looks to the direction she was glaring at, realizing that Clara found her boyfriend.

“Stay here, Ailyn. I’ll take care of this.” Clara gets off her seat, getting rid of her mess and plunges into the crowd, making her way to the other bar. Once she got to the other side, she was surprised that the Doctor didn’t mind her. “Doctor?”

The woman next to him glanced at her then looked away, putting all her attention on the Doctor. “You’re not around from here are you Mister?”

“ _Oh_ , I’m not from here. I came somewhere far _far_ away.”

“Excuse me?” Clara interrupts, giving the woman a cold look. The blonde haired woman turned to look at Clara, offering a fake smile. “Do you mind? We’re having a nice romantic chat here.”

“Oh, a ‘nice romantic chat’.” Clara rolls her eyes, doing a quote gesture with her hands. “But you have no right to have that kind of chat because _I_ am his girlfriend.”

“His girlfriend? He never mentioned that.” The blonde holds the Doctor’s hand who seems to be absent-minded. Clara walked up to the Doctor, pulling him to face her. Her brown eyes studied his face, staring at her blankly. “Down to earth, Doctor. Hello? It’s me, Clara.” She waved a hand in front of him but didn’t respond.

“Oh for God’s sake. I’ll do something that you don’t really like.” Clara pulled the lapels of his coat, pressing her lips against his cheek for a lingering moment. Then he hears the girl shuffle and walks off. When Clara pulls away, Doctor looked at her with confusion at first. She placed her hand on his cheek where it left the red lipstick mark. “Doctor?” Clara calls out once again and he responded by shaking his head and placing his hand on her cheek. “Clara?”

“What the _hell_ were you doing?!” Clara immediately slapped his arm hard and Doctor scowls in pain, rubbing his affected arm. “What was that for?!”

“For being an _idiot_!” She gritted her teeth and was about to walk out but Doctor grabbed her arm, making Clara’s figure hit against his chest. Clara’s breath hitched, surprised on how strong he was. Her hands were splayed against his chest, and her forehead could feel the beat of his two hearts. “Clara, could at least stop walking away from me and let me explain myself?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Clara raised her head up, knitting her eyebrows together. Yanking off his hand, Clara was now free and heads to the other bar where Ailyn gave her a shocked expression. “Let’s go somewhere else, Ailyn. I need to cool off.” Clara says, and her friend went to her right away.

Ailyn lead her to the music lounge and went to the comfy couches to seat. Clara plonked herself down on the couch, wearing a grump expression on her face. “Clara, mind if you tell me what happened?” her friend asked her with concern, putting her hand on Clara’s shoulder. Clara sighs, wiping the tears that were building up in her eyes. “He was with another girl. I was very crossed with her. I kissed the Doctor’s cheek, she went away and I’m glad she did. And I’m now angry with the Doctor.”

“Are you telling me you’re jealous?”

“… Yes. Yes, I am. I am jealous. Very.”

“Clara, did he make it up to you?”

“He was, but I’m not in the mood for it.”

“You might as well give him a chance?”

“I don’t know.”

The live band before them ended their song and the singer said he would take a 15 minute break. Clara watches the singer vanish in the curtains that leads to the backstage. Around them, the people applauded and continued chatting. The music from the stereo that was connected to the speakers around the room played some blues music since the band was on a break too.

* * *

 Clara’s mind wandered off, relaxing to the music and shuts her eyes closed and leans against the couch. “You can relax first, okay Clara? I’m sure you can handle him later.” Ailyn patted her shoulder, reassuring her everything’s going to be fine. Clara nodded, softly smiling as her mind delved into the beat of the music until she heard the mic screech, her eyes shot up open.

“Uhm, my name is the Doctor and I am going to play a nice song to you all this evening. I dedicate this to my Clara, who is sitting over there.”

Everyone in the lounge clapped and the spotlight struck Clara, making her eyes widened in surprise. Ailyn couldn’t help but smile at her new friend who was right next to her. Clara blushed as she looked up at the Doctor who was at the stage wearing his shades and his guitar. She couldn’t tell if he was looking directly to her or the crowd that was going over to the lounge.

“This song is by Chicago way back 1976. And it’s called If You Leave Me Now.” The Doctor announced, the spotlight turning to him which made Clara sigh in relief. She didn’t want to be get the attention of everyone at this moment. The Doctor was, but little did she know he was trying to catch her attention.

“I think he’s making it up to you right now.” Ailyn nudges Clara who was still taken aback by the dedication. The Doctor began to strum his guitar and went forward to the mic. The crowd howled and applauded even louder. What made Clara even blush more was when the Doctor started to sing to her and swaying a little.

_If you leave me now,_ _you'll take away the biggest part of me_

_Ooohh no_

_Baby please don't go_

_And if you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me_

_Ooohh no_

_Baby please don't go_

_Ooohh girl_

_I_ _just want you to stay_  

 

Clara had a hunch what the Doctor was trying to say in the lyrics—that he didn’t want her to leave. The memory of him grabbing her arm a while back flashed in her mind, realizing now what he meant.

 

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

_How could we let it slip away_

_We've come too far to leave it all behind_

_H_ _ow could we end it all this way_

_When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret_

_The things we said today_

 

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

_How could we let it slip away_

_We've come too far to leave it all behind_

_How could we end it all this way_

_When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret T_

_he things we said today_  
  


The Doctor was looking directly at Clara upon singing this specific part of the lyrics. Clara just watched him hiding her smile and the fact that she’s still angry. But her cheeks were visibly red which made the Doctor subconsciously smile.

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me_

_Ooohh no_

_Baby please don't go_

_Ooohh girl_

_I just got to have you by my side_

_Ooohh no_

_Baby please don't go_

_Ooohh mama_

_I just got to have your loving here_

 

When the song ended, everyone in the lounge stood up and clapped very loud, including howls. Clara glances at Ailyn who was clapping while standing up. She notices that she is the only one sitted. Her gaze went to the stage, now seeing the band but not the singer. Where did he go?

“Ailyn, thanks for the company. Right now I have to go.” Clara hugged her friend and went to the back stage where she sees the Doctor wiping his guitar with a cloth. “Doctor?” She walked up to him cautiously and looked from left to right if there were people. The Doctor settles his guitar on the chair along with the cloth.

“Clara.” he simply stated, turning his back to face his companion. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. That woman whom I was with placed a potion in my drink—” His eyes widened at the contact of her lips against his, squirming from the kiss when he felt Clara’s arms wrapped around his waist. Clara pulled herself away from the kiss, slightly panting as her warm brown eyes stared up at him.

“I know. I found a vial on the floor. I knew what it was.” She says, placing her hands on his chest as her fingers playfully brush against it. The Doctor blushed, speechless of what she did. “And what was the kiss for? I’m not fond of kissing, Clara.”

“Oh shut up You’re just flustered.”

“Clara, why wouldn’t I be and you didn’t notice that everyone’s watching.”

Clara looks around, seeing lots’ of people crowding. She just realized they witnessed what she did.

“Oh. Well, at least they know that _you_ , the Doctor, is _already_ spoken for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
